Azeroth (world)
:For other uses of the word ''Azeroth, see Azeroth'' Azeroth is the name of the world in which the majority of the Warcraft series is set. The world of Azeroth is the birthplace of many races, most notable being elves (night elves, high elves, and blood elves), humans, dwarves, tauren, goblins, trolls, gnomes and dragons. At its birth Azeroth was blessed by the Titans. Then the demonic armies of the Burning Legion came and shattered peace and forced the night elves to sunder their world. Gradually races were dragged to Azeroth (such as the orcs, draenei, and ogres), others evolved, and others were brought from the dust itself. The peoples of Azeroth have fought brutally against the demons and their servants, and much blood was and is being shed. After the Third War three major powers emerged: the Scourge, the Horde, and the Alliance. Other major powers include the naga, the Qiraji and the Scarlet Crusade. Although ravaged by conflict, somehow through trickery, betrayal, and sheer blood Azeroth has survived the Burning Legion twice. However, Azeroth is still torn by conflict, hate, and war. History For much of Azeroth's prehistory, the Old Gods ruled Azeroth along with their Elemental Lieutenants. Then the Titans came and great battles ensued - resulting in the death of one Old God and the chaining of the rest. The Titans chose several Great Aspects to guard the planet and then left. Soon the Trolls flourished from Zandalar and built great empires, most notably the Gurubashi and Amani. When the Azj'Aqir empire appeared in the west, the empires battled for supremacy. The trolls were fighting on the losing side for a majority of the war. Suddenly the tides changed and the the Aqir split into the Qiraji and the Nerubians. The night elves also appeared around that time, quickly outwitting the trolls and crafting giant magical empire using the well at the center of the world called Well of Eternity. The Burning Legion invaded Azeroth resulting in the War of the Ancients. At the end of this, the night elves destroyed the well causing a Great Sundering that split the ancient supercontinent of "Kalimdor" apart - creating several continents, Northrend, the Eastern Kingdoms (continents of Azeroth, Khaz Modan, and Lordaeron) and "Kalimdor". Kil'jaeden forced the once peaceful orcs and ogres to slaughter humans, dwarves, gnomes, and elves in the First and Second Wars. The bloodthirsty orcs went lethargic when they were put in internment camps. Angered by the Horde's failure, the Burning Legion created the Undead Scourge, which lured in Arthas, the prince of Lordaeron, to join their cause and sucking Lordaeron and Quel'thalas into war. Arthas ravaged a number of cities, including the elven city of Silvermoon and corrupted the Sunwell, and thus the High Elves. This began the Third War. After devouring Lordaeron and summoning the Burning Legion, the Scourge went to Kalimdor and helped the demons move through Ashenvale and Felwood. Under the leadership of Thrall, the orcs allied the tauren and trolls and united with the survivors of Lordaeron and the Night Elves to destroy the Burning Legion. Illidan, having been recently freed, was convinced by Arthas to kill Tichondrius, a powerful demon, by gaining untold powers from the Skull of Gul'dan. Illidan was banished from his land but was ordered by Kil'jaeden to attack the Lich King, the leader of the Undead, since they went rogue. Illidan, with the aid of the Naga, nearly met success but were thwarted by the Blood Elves and the Night Elves seeking to reclaim Lordaeron from the Scourge and to imprison Illidan again, respectively. But Illidan also freed Sylvanas and a number of other undead. The Burning Legion also gave Balnazzar a number of undead. The Forsaken, led by Sylvanas and these Legion undead fought, while Arthas and his forces fought to save the Lich King a second time. Arthas saved and became the Lich King, while Sylvanas emerged victorious in Lordaeron. The Forsaken still fight against the Scarlet Crusade, other humans, and most importantly the Scourge there. The Forsaken, Orcs, Trolls, Tauren, and Blood Elves have formed the Horde, while the Humans, Dwarves, Gnomes, Night Elves, and Draenei have formed the Alliance. The Scourge, Horde, Alliance, Naga, and others all fight for the world or simply to survive. A faction of the blood elves joined Illidan and the portal to Outland has been opened. Native sapient creatures ]] *Aqir *Dragons *Dwarves *Centaur *Elves *Furbolgs *Gnolls *Gnomes *Goblins *Harpies *Humans *Kobolds *Murlocs *Naga *Nerubians *Pandaren *Quilboar *Tauren *Trolls Resident Aliens *Draenei refugees from Outland have formed an enclave in the Azuremyst Isles. *A large Ogre population is present as a result of the Second War. *The Orcs have established their own nation, Durotar, in central Kalimdor. *Large numbers of Worgen are also present on Azeroth for a variety of reasons, typically arcane experimentation. Thumb|Right|Azeroth as it would appear next to Earth. Origin of the Name The term Azeroth is a human word, derived from the term used for the ancient primitive-humans that lived on the world pre-sundering the Azotha , even shares similar construct to the term Arathor (an ancient human nation). It is said that when the Arathi brought the scattered human tribes together as the empire of Arathor, they named the land as a whole in homage to their ancient ancestors: Azeroth. It is unclear whether they named the world or named the southern continent. Strangely, the term was in use during the War of the Ancients , by night elves, which raises further questions about its etymology and origins. As confirmed it apparently was from a dialect of Common (adapted from the term azotha), but why the night elves would use it is unclear. :Alternately, the use of the word in the War of the Ancients trilogy could be considered a continuity error, although other sources imply that the world was called Azeroth at the time as well. Category:Lore Category:Worlds Category:Azeroth